The present invention relates to apparatus and/or process for controlling motion of a vehicle.
A Japanese patent 2600876 (JP-A-H02-171373) shows a vehicle control system for producing a braking force automatically when a vehicle turning condition approaches a limit of a stable cornering performance range.